fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Caster (Carol Machiel)
Backstory Caster is an Caster-class Servant in the FC/OC Discord Holy Grail War. Her true name is Carol Machiel - or at least this is the true name she has chosen for herself in the modern era. She is the daughter of a Divine Spirit of the stars worshiped by a small South American civilisation in the late BCE, and for the first twenty years of her life acted as her mother's mouthpiece to speak to her followers. However, with the turning of the common era and the retreat from the Divine Spirits from the world, she could no longer hear her mother's voice, and the followers left her, despite her attempts to renew their faith. As a reward for her service, on the 25th birthday she was gifted with a divine core of her own, granting her unaging body, and given freedom to explore the world instead of being all but imprisoned within the high temple. As a result, she has never truly entered the Throne of Heroes, but is instead a Living Servant, a person who achieved the power of a Servant in their own lifetime, and simply travels the world, enjoying life. Eventually, her travels would lead her to Fuyuki in 2004. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A, 6-C with The Greatest Superstar Name: Carol Machiel (stage name), real name unknown Origin: The FC/OC Holy Grail War One-Shots Gender: Female Age: Over two millenia (was born near the close of the BCE) Classification: Caster-class "Servant" Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Enhanced Senses, Magic (in addition to her other magic abilities, can use a variety of Star Signs, magical symbols empowered by the World that can cause a variety of effects once inscribed and activated), Fire Manipulation (can create massive balls of fire and artificial stars to attack her opponents with), Statistics Amplification (grows faster and more powerful in response to the light of the stars, and can forcibly peak her strength through the creation of an artifical star. Can increase her speed and strength through her Star Signs), Light Manipulation (has a variety of magecraft gifting her control over light), limited Resistance Negation and limited Durability Negation (her Divinity grants her a purge-defense function that lets her break through durability and resistances), Flight (can fly freely), Transformation (can momentarily convert her body into a beam of light to move extremely quickly), Empathic Manipulation (those who see her are struck by a momentary bout of intense love towards her that can momentarily stagger them and leave them more susceptible to her persuasion), limited Mind Manipulation (can turn her thoughts "searingly bright" in response to mental invasion, dealing psychic damage to the minds of those attempting to influence or read her mind, though this also damages her own mind. Can inflict siezures on others through her Strobing Star Sign), Statistics Reduction (can slow and weaken enemies through her Binding Star Sign), Power Nullification (can make it far more difficult for opponents to use magic or teleport by inflicting them with the Sealing or Displacement Star Signs. Can cancel out symbol based magic through use of the appropriate counter-sign), Forcefield Creation (can create a barrier to block attacks with her Starlight Shield Magecraft, and can create an instantly-regenerating barrier around a small area to trap enemies within or keep them out through her Barrier Star Sign), Electricity Manipulation (her star signs can momentarily electrify her body to throw off grapples or deliver a powerful electric burst to the enemy), Immortality (Type 1, her Goddess's Divine Core prevents her from aging), Healing (her Noble Phantasm heals her allies and herself and removes detrimental effects to their physical bodies), Creation (can create a variety of items through her Item Creation skill, though only up to E rank. Can create daggers, shields, and armour out of magical light), Resistance to Magic (her Grace grants her the effects of A Rank Magic Resistance, which includes effects such as Spatial Manipulation, Petrification and Time Manipulation), Biological Manipulation, Transmutation, and Mind Manipulation (Her Goddess Divine Core shuts out external interference to her mind and body), Information Analysis (her Idol of Starlight skill grants her resistance to analysis), and Poison Manipulation (possesses a comparable resistance to Servants allowing her to survive poisons from Jack and Serenity which humans instantly die from) Attack Potency: Mountain level (Has C rank Strength. Has A++ rank Magical Power, which she uses as her primary method of attack and can use to boost her Strength), Island Level with The Greatest Superstar (an A+++ Noble Phantasm that creates an artificial star, which would make it potentially even stronger than Excalibur, as well as empowering her abilities to this level for a short period of time) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Has C rank Agility but can still keep up with much faster servants), higher with Light Speed, (can increase her AGI to A rank), Lightspeed movement and reactions with Shooting Star (transforms into a literal beam of light to move at that speed, though cannot attack in this form) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (all Servants have strength vastly beyond normal humans), Class 25 with Strength From Stars (temporarily boosts her Strength to A rank, which is equal than Saber's) Striking Strength: Mountain Class, likely Island level with The Greatest Superstar Durability: Mountain level (Has C-rank Endurance), likely Island level with The Greatest Superstar Stamina: Very high. Other Servants can fight for nearly an entire day without stopping, and as long as she has a steady supply of magical energy, she can keep on fighting. Range: Tens of metres with Magecraft, hundreds of metres with Standard Equipment: Denim Jacket Intelligence: High, though she can come off as flippant and prefers to live in the moment, rarely thinking about the future. Has wandered the world for over 2000 years, attaining great wisdom and experience throughout this time. Weaknesses: The activation period of The Greatest Superstar takes a moment to complete and leaves Caster unable to defend herself for its duration. Her Star Signs can be disrupted if the sign itself is damaged or destroyed. The Star Signs created by her Field of Stars ability can affect her if she is within their area of effect. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasms The Greatest Superstar: Caster utilises her control over light to twist all the light in the area into a space a dozen or so metres directly above her, manifesting a false star there in an explosion of light and fire that forcibly triggers her ability to grow stronger under the light of the stars. Additionally, the explosion heals and cures allies of debilitating effects on their bodies, while burning and setting alight her enemies. Class Skills Item Creation: A Caster class Skill. It is the Skill to manufacture magical items, from implements of war to items for daily use, though it requires time to gather components and manufacture items. Caster never made many magical items, so her rank in this skill is low. Territory Creation: A Caster class skill. Represents one’s capacity to claim a base of operations for their own, at which to redouble strength. Carol’s high rank in this skill comes from her ability to completely cover and define a space in invisible magic Star Signs, allowing her to catch her opponents in traps and attack them with the items within, as well as her ability to define a “Theatre” for herself where she can sing for her audience. Personal Skills Idol of Starlight: Carol was the child of Kabaiel, a lesser known Divine Spirit of the stars to a small South American civilisation, and the mouthpiece for Kabaiel’s followers centuries ago. As the mouthpiece for the goddess, her only duty was to speak and be loved. And now that she has arrived in the modern day, what occupation could she be more qualified for than a superstar idol? Those around her, regardless of gender, experience strong feelings of love towards Carol on seeing her, enough to momentarily shake the mind and body, as well as the undeniable feeling that light is shining out from her very being, blurring the vision of those who attempt to look too closely with either their eyes or more esoteric methods. Goddess Divine Core (False): A Skill that expresses one being a perfected goddess from birth. A composite Skill that comprises the Skill Divinity, preserves the absoluteness of the mind and the body, repels all mental interference, prevents the body from growth and prevents the figure from change no matter how much calories are absorbed (much to Carol’s joy. She’s a big eater). Carol’s “False” variation comes from how this skill was granted to her by her patron goddess and mother during her early mid-20s rather than having been a goddess “from birth”, but the effects are otherwise the same. Star Signs: Carol possesses a vast knowledge various magical symbols gained through her studies during her time as her mother’s mouthpiece, with which she can achieve a vast range of effects. Although her Signs cannot stand up to the sheer strength of the Primeval Runes of the Witch of Dun Scaith or her pupil, her mastery grants her intricate knowledge of all magical symbols… and their weaknesses. Carol’s (Gr)Ace: The Grace (blessing) of her mother, a Divine Spirit of the stars, grants Caster a strong resistance to hostile magic. Also Carol is asexual. This skill became a composite of these factors purely for the name’s wordplay. Magecraft Star Bright Star Flight: Caster is effortlessly capable of flight. Star Strike: Caster enhances her physical strikes with her magic, increasing their speed, range and damage. Shooting Star: Caster converts her body into a beam of light to move at high speed. Superstar: Caster summons a massive ball of fire and throws it at her opponent, causing a huge explosion. Starlight Daggers: Caster activates the Star Sign tattooed on her second thumb joint, creating daggers of light held between her fingers that she throws at the enemy in a spray of shining blades. Starlight Armour: Caster activates the Star Sign tattooed on her navel, covering her body in a sparkling armour of dazzling light to defend her from damage. It also burns off most of her clothes except her jacket sadly, but the sparkles cover everything important so she doesn’t mind too much. Starlight Shield: Caster activates the Star Signs tattooed on her palms, summoning a shield of magical light around her to block attacks from all directions. Strength From Stars: Caster activates the Star Signs tattooed on her knuckles, increasing her strength. Light Speed: Caster activates the Star Sign tattooed on her thighs, increasing her speed and reactions. Starstruck: Caster activates the Star Sign tattooed on her solar plexus, briefly electrifying her body. Searing Mind: Caster activates the magic symbol tattooed on her temple, causing her thoughts to become as searingly bright as a star. Star Burst: Caster activates magic symbols tattooed on her forearms, summoning a wave of magical light to throw at her enemies. Light Up The Night: Caster creates several orbs of magical light that float through the air around her, illuminating the area. Falling Star: Caster concentrates light rays into a massive beam of energy that strikes down at the opponent from the heavens. Spotlight: Caster twists light into a dozen burning spotlights that focus on her enemy. Field of Stars: Caster inscribes an invisible Star Sign through the space in front of her. When an enemy gets too close to the symbol, it activates, causing a certain effect. *Barrier: The Star Sign creates a forcefield some distance around itself, trapping enemies within or preventing them from entering the area. The forcefield itself regenerates instantly from damage, requiring the destruction of the Star Sign to deactivate it. *Sealing: The Star Sign restricts the use of magic within its surroundings. *Shock: Fires a lightning bolt at those nearby every few seconds, stunning them on contact. *Killing: The Star Sign deals constant damage to everyone near to it. *Looping: Loops the opponent's magic back on them, dealing damage to them equal to their own magical strength. *Binding: The Star Sign restricts the movement of all those nearby, lowering their speed and strength. *Displacing: The Star Sign disrupts teleportation from or into the area surrounding it, also causing internal damage to those who attempt it. *Strobing: The Star Sign flickers with a pattern and intensity that causes those who view it to have a seizure and fall unconscious. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 7 Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Rune Users Category:Goddesses Category:Immortals Category:Creation Users Category:Healing Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Soul Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Empathic Users